


Matchmaking for beginners

by Nikandros_suffers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Awkward Romance, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, harry is a human disaster, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikandros_suffers/pseuds/Nikandros_suffers
Summary: Five times Draco was pushed into Potter (and one time he didn't mind the fall).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	Matchmaking for beginners

**#1**

It was a stupid idea and Draco honestly had no idea why he had ever considered Pansy a smart person. He scoffed again just for good measure ignoring her eyeroll as they walked down the hallways towards the library.

“If you don´t tell him I´ll have to do it for you.” She warned nodding toward the golden trio that coincidentally had just turned a corner a few paces ahead, coming their way.

Potter was handsome like always, hair looking like he´d just been shagged, green eyes bright against his dark skin and broad shoulders nicely displayed by a visibly old and fading muggle shirt.

“He´s a walking disaster.” Draco sniffed frowning when Potter laughed at something Weasley said. “See, what could possibly go wrong?” Pansy needled and Draco glared at her, turning his head so fast it gave a soft crack. “He could hear me.” He spat and Pansy sighed deeply patting him on the arm.

“You leave me no choice, love.” She mused and Draco sneered at her. “As if-“ he cut himself off with a yelp as Pansy pushed him harshly right into Potter. The poor thing never saw it coming and both toppled to the floor in an undignified tangle of limbs.

Draco groaned softly sitting up and blinking his eyes open only to find wide emerald eyes staring back into his merely an inch away. Draco felt his face flush with embarrassment and cursed his frail complexion for the color was unmistakable.

He pushed himself to his feet in a stumble brushing down his robes and avoided eye contact with all three. “Sorry, Potter. If you´ll excuse me.” He mumbled picking up his bag and striding after Pansy whose laughter could be heard echoing in the hallway. Before he rounded the corner, he could hear a baffled “Did Malfoy just apologize to you, mate?” from Weasley and promptly started running.

It wasn´t until dinner that he finally found Pansy sitting peacefully between Greg and Blaise at one end of the Slytherin table. Draco threw his bag onto the floor on the other side of the table all the while glaring at her. “You _bitch_!” He hissed loud enough for half the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table to shut up and watch. After the war random disputes were really the only “violent” entertainment people still seemed to like watching.

“What did you do?” Blaise asked wearily as he shuffled away from the raven. “Nothing.” Pansy sniffed haughtily and Draco growled at her. “She pushed me into Potter!” He yelled.

“I sat on him!” He continued when all three just gave him blank stares. For a second there was silence before all three broke out into laughter. Draco felt his face heat up and with a withering glare stood up, picked up his bag and spun around to leave not noticing that a certain Gryffindor, too, was watching.

“Draco, common that was funny!” Blaise giggled, fucking _giggled_ and Draco sneered at him. “Oh, is it. I can push you into someone next time, too, if you think it´s so hilarious.”

“It won´t happen again, promise.” Pansy snickered and Draco mustered her with a distrustful glare. For now, he decided, he couldn´t do much more about it anyways. With a final scowl he strode back to his friends, sat down and began to eat.

**#2**

The rest of the week went by eventless, until Monday that was. Pansy and he were on their way to potions with the other eighth years - Blaise and Greg being late as usual - when they happened about the golden trio. Draco only noticed them in the subconscious way he always noticed Potter with his stupid hair and stupid green eyes before continuing to argue for the potency of Unicorn hair in felix felis.

One moment Pansy was calling bullshit on his theory and the next she was viciously pushing him with all her strength. In hindsight Draco should have seen it coming but in that precise moment he did not. Which is why when he stumbled backwards he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on and tugged.

A strangled scream later he found himself pressed to the floor a heavy weight resting on him. His heart was beating heavily in his chest and his fingers twitched helplessly when Potter groaned on top of him pushing himself up on one hand and rubbing his head. Green eyes blinked open and for what felt like hours they just stared at each other.

Potters hands were now caging him in on either side of his head and Draco noticed with mortification that he was positioned between his legs. Green eyes twinkled down at him as he felt a blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He knew he looked ridiculous while blushing, almost feverish with how easily it showed on his face.

The moment was broken when Pansy´s cackling registered in his brain and he sat up quickly only evading collision with Potter thanks to his fast reflexes as he sat back on his heels. Draco stared at him for another second before he pushed himself up glaring at Pansy who skipped down the hallway. “You fucking bitch!” He yelled after her storming off and ignoring Potter´s muttered “What the hell just happened”.

Draco hadn´t had the chance to speak to Pansy before Slughorn showed up but he´d sat next to Blaise in protest and kept sending light stinging hexes at her back. Unfortunately, Potter had decided to sit directly behind him and he could feel the git staring at him all through the lesson.

Draco finished his potion just a tick before Granger did and they both went up to put their labeled test tubes on Slughorn´s desk.

On his way out of the classroom he deliberately walked past Pansy just to shove her and couldn´t help the smirk when her chopped up troll lever tumbled to the floor. She glared viciously and flipped him the bird but Draco didn´t care, after all an eye for an eye or so.

**#3**

Draco should have realized that wouldn´t be the end of it, but between Slytherins things were usually cleared up after a little shoving and hexing so he hadn´t been worried. It didn´t occur to him that Pansy was specifically choosing to push him into Potter because he refused to confess until the third time.

They´d been lounging outside for a while now when Pansy complained about being thirsty and made Draco get up to fetch some water. “I´m not your dog.” He hissed at her good-naturedly but she only stuck out her tongue.

So, Draco had wandered towards the kitchen and was almost there, when Potter and Granger rounded the corner a few feet in front of him. He´d been so busy ignoring Potter´s existence that he didn´t notice someone spelling his shoelaces together. And while taking another step and looking everywhere but the git-who-lived-twice he stumbled and tipped forward.

Honestly, it was Potter´s own fault. Draco could´ve just as well landed on his hands and knees. At least then he wouldn´t have to deal with Potter and his stupid fucking eyes. Instead of letting him fall Potter had, quick as he was, reached out and grabbed his waist, what ultimately resulted in him sort of dipping Draco.

They both stared at each other for a while as seemed normal now, when Potter broke the silence. “Are you alright?” He asked a small frown on his face and Draco really did feel like swooning because Potter´s jawline was beautifully manly and the rebuilding of Hogwarts had definitely done wonders for his physique, he could testify to that since he´d seen Potter without a shirt.

When Draco didn´t answer Potter decided it was classy to snap his finger in Draco´s face. Which was not adorable or cheeky, that fucking bastard. Draco snapped out of it, hoping he hadn´t mooned over Potter right in his face, which, he never did that Pansy was a fucking liar. He pushed at Potters chest and stumbled upright with less grace than he ever remembered having.

“I´m fine.” He grumbled pulling out his wand to undo his laces. “I never thought you of all people would be clumsy, Malfoy.” Granger smiled mirthfully at him and Draco felt dread at her expression, sure, he´d apologized to her and she´d been sweeter than she had any right to be after how he´d treated her but that didn´t mean women weren´t fucking evil. Pansy was the best example.

“I´m _not_ clumsy, Granger!” He spat cheeks coloring even more as he brushed off his robes where Potter had touched him ignoring the annoyed glare he got from the boy-wonder in return. “I was pushed.” Granger twinkled at him with one brow raised. “By who?” She pointedly glanced at the empty hallway behind Draco and he frowned at her suspiciously.

“Parkinson.” He hedged and could´ve sworn he saw a mop of black hair move behind a pillar. “That stupid wrench is trying to make me admit that I-“ he cut himself off, flushing horribly at what he almost confessed, or rather to who.

“That you what?” Potter asked and Draco managed to meet his eyes for just a second before he had to look away from the wide-eyed genuinely curious gaze. “None of your business, Potter.” He grumbled before turning as dramatically as he could – robe billowing behind him - and walked away. He ignored Grangers giggle as Pansy sprung out behind one of the pillars and he raced her into the open fields where he stupefied her only for her to roll on the floor laughing. He didn´t dare look back to see Potter´s expression.

**#4**

The following week Draco had given up on walking anywhere with Pansy alone, it was a safety hazard. Blaise called him a drama queen but at least he wouldn´t stoop to Pansy´s level of matchmaking. Not that there was a match to make, that was ridiculous. He didn´t like Potter.

They were off to the eighth year accommodations, walking up the stairs after dinner and Draco idly listened to Blaise and Pansy discussing if Luna looked ridiculous in her new get up or not. Draco snickered along with Pansy when Blaise stammered out that Luna always looked lovely when it happened. Blaise turned his flushed glare on Draco and yelled “Hey, Potter, catch!” and before Draco could even turn Blaise pushed him down the stairs.

Luckily, they weren´t far from the ground when Draco tripped backwards into Harry and they both landed on their butts. All the fight drained out of him Draco slumped back against Potter´s chest from where he sat between his legs and groaned.

“This is how I die.” He whispered more to himself than to anyone else but the rumble of Potters laugh let him know he heard. “Wanna tell me what all this is about now?” Potter said lowly and Draco could feel his breath against his neck. “No, thank you, I´d rather die now.” He grumbled still slumped against Potter. He couldn´t make himself get up and only when he shifted did he notice that Potter had slung his arm around Draco´s waist. The dark tan of his skin looked almost ridiculously hot next to Draco´s pale white complexion.

“Draco, common you promised to help me with my potions essay!” Pansy yelled, smirk audible in her voice, and only then did he look up. As if his face wasn´t red enough the dozen pairs of eyes turned onto them only made it hotter and he pushed off Potters arm to get up.

He made to go after the others when Harry grabbed his wrist. “Don´t worry, I´ll catch you next time, too.” He said cheekily before letting a blushing Draco go. He suddenly felt tiny as Potter stepped onto the same stair as him and loomed a few inches over him strong shoulders hiding easy strength. When nothing came out of his mouth he decided taking the cowards way out and running was the best option, so he did that. But not without pushing a laughing Blaise into Pansy.

*

Draco woke up gasping for breath his clothes soaked with sweat and for a horrible second he was convinced he´d had another nightmare. Those often resulted in the same horrid awakening but usually included a worried Blaise hovering about. As he made to get out of bed he figured it really couldn´t have been a nightmare, though, because what healthy man orgasmed during their nightmare.

Taking his wand from the nightstand he pushed through the curtains and hurried into the bathroom. It looked like Blaise had still been asleep, though that wasn´t unusual even for the early morning hours but with the sun not having risen yet it couldn´t have been later than two or three in the morning.

He cast three cleaning charms in quick succession before slinking back into the bedroom. For a second he stood at the legs of his bed, hesitating, not nearly tired enough to get back to bed and so he snatched a random book off his nightstand as well as his blanket. Casting _Lumos_ he made his way into the eighth-year common room as silently as possible.

The Love seat closest to the fire, surprisingly, was already occupied and Draco stood still for a second reconsidering if he should just head off to bed. Before he could decide the student turned and Draco was pinned in place by green eyes.

“Oh.” Potter spoke voice scratchy from disuse, he cleared his throat. “I can-“ Draco made and awkward gesture back up the stairs cursing himself for being so undignified. Potters eyes flitted to the staircase as if considering his offer before they settled back on him. “No, that´s alright.” An awkward shuffle later Draco had dragged an armchair closer to the fire and sat comfortably blanket thrown over his legs. He tried to ignore the way that Potter was _still_ watching him but it was rather hard when he didn´t really want to ignore it, at all.

Their eyes met and Potters face lit up with an awkward smile. “Nightmare?” he asked in a tone that spoke volumes about why he himself was up at ass o´clock in the morning on a holiday. Draco considered agreeing to it just to avoid the awkwardness but the tightness around Potter´s eyes and his haunted look made him think otherwise. “No.” He offered his voice much quieter than he´d wanted it to be. “I just couldn´t sleep.” He added at the questioning look.

“Ah.” Potter hummed leaning back into the love seat and turning to face the flames. “Guess I´m the only one still messed up then.” He said it with a smile that was clearly meant to trigger a laugh but Draco only felt his throat click on a dry swallow.

For the first time in the year Draco let himself really look at the other boy, look beyond his handsome face. His eyes had dark circles under them and looked unfocused and shifty in a way he´d never seen them during the day. Potter´s fingers were twisting around one another in a manner that looked almost painful and Draco wanted to make him stop. His knee was bouncing up and down restlessly.

“Potter.” He found himself speaking before he´d really thought of what to say but when the intensity of those green eyes snapped onto him it would have been useless either way. “You´re not the only one.” He managed willing down a blush as Potter mustered his face looking for something Draco couldn´t name. Finally, the furrow in his brow lifted and with a soft smile and a cock of his head to the side his fingers and leg stilled.

“Thanks, Draco.” At the use of his given name Draco made an awkwardly strangled sound trying to cover it with a cough but failing miserably if the amused glint in the other´s eye was anything to go by. “Not good?” Potter asked words almost teasing and Draco swallowed his initial eagerness down giving a noncommittal shrug.

“Who am I to tell you no.” Potter outright snorted at him and Draco flushed glaring at the other boy.

**#5**

To Pansy´s great delight Potter had taken to good-naturedly teasing him about everything and nothing so she official rested her case. Draco himself was less than happy, clearly Potter had no interest in him, the git just really liked getting a rise out of him.

Due to the constant teasing he´d retreated to the one place that was most likely Potter-free – the library. The only time Potter deigned to study was shortly before his exams and thus far it wasn´t even winter hols. There was simply no way he´d be here at this time of year, he´d more likely be found outside playing quidditch. Or hunting Draco for that matter.

He´d just finished his potions essay and stretched his arms over his head back arching with the movement when he heard Potter´s voice.

“I think he´s hiding from me.” He sounded dejected and almost heartbroken which was ridiculous because he´d gotten over the she-Weasel in under two weeks’ time it had seemed and as far as Draco knew there was no one else. Especially no _he_. Potter was very much straight.

“Mate, I’d be hiding too if you´d keep making fun of me.” Weasley huffed and Draco cast a quick notice me not charm before ducking down behind his wall of books as both teens rounded the corner to his table. Just bloody great. They were going to sit at his table and notice him. With as much grace as he could muster, he scooted out of his chair and past the boys to the next bookshelf. The last thing he heard was Potter asking who the books belonged to before one of them cast a muffling charm.

Draco inwardly groaned it would´ve done him good to have _something_ over Potter´s head if only to avert being made fun of. He was pretty sure another reason why Pansy had given up so easily was that by now there was no way Potter didn´t know exactly how he felt about him.

He took a deep breath losing his charm and returned back to the table where unsurprisingly Potter and Weasley had sat down. Taking another deep breath, he schooled his face into calm indifference before approaching further.

Since studying would be utterly impossible, he´d put away the books and hightail it out of the library hopefully without being shamefaced by the boy who lived to annoy him.

He´d only just stepped behind his chair and gathered up most of the books when Potter sprung up from his own seat muffiato bursting around him like a too big balloon. “Draco!” Draco flinched and fumbled briefly with the stack of books before he found his balance and glared at the boy wonder.

“Potter.” His dry tone would have anyone else sit back down to avoid awkwardness but apparently Potters stupidity excelled even that of ogres. He was next to Draco in the blink of an eye gathering the remaining books with a blinding smile and gentle eyes.

“Let me help you with these.” He dimpled and if Draco had been a weaker man his knees would have given out right then and there. It was for obvious reasons why everyone fawned over the boy-who-lived but as he´d grown from the awkward boy into the young adult he was now there were other reasons that could not be denied.

Reasons like his unfairly beautiful green eyes and dashing smile with those ridiculous dimples and by god did Draco have a thing for his broad shoulders and firm chest. It didn’t even bother him much that Potter gained a few inched on him, barely noticeable as they were when he slouched, since the war his proud posture dwarfed Draco´s slim figure.

“I don´t need your help, Potter. I´m capable of carrying my own books.” He almost hissed and watched as Potters expression fell almost like a kicked puppy further accentuated by Weasleys amused snort. “I know that. I just thought…” he trailed off green eyes roaming over Draco´s face and Merlin be damned he was sure the attention was making him blush. The answer came in form of Potter´s smug smile and glinting eyes which unfortunately only made everything worse.

“Fine.” Draco hissed rolling his eyes for effect before prancing past the other boy hopefully getting rid of him soon. He could feel Potter following him almost close enough to feel his breath on his neck.

“You know,” Potter started in a low voice sending shivers down Draco´s spine. “I almost thought you were avoiding me.” He teased clearly mocking the other but instead of scoffing and making fun of him Draco found himself unable to say anything. Carefully he pushed two books back into their righteous place glancing at Potter who observed him with a raised eyebrow. “And yet you´ve found me.” He blurted out swiftly turning his back to Potter as his ears burned red why in Merlin’s name had he said that. He busied himself with returning three more books to their places only one left in his hands he turned to the exit of the aisle where Potter stood expression stormy.

“Potter?” Draco hedged fingers gripping the book a little tighter. “So, you were avoiding me?” he asked sounding oddly pissed off and fuck was there not one thing about this idiot that Draco found unattractive?

He found himself ringing for an answer but when nothing came out Potter only scoffed, putting the books in his hand down on a random shelf he took a step forward almost menacingly grabbing Draco by the wrist.

“Why?” Potter sounded almost hurt at that and Draco wondered if this was what people that accidentally stepped on their crup´s tails felt like. “Why.” He scoffed ignoring the desire to hug Potter. “You´re making fun of me all the time and you want to know why I avoid you.” The dryness in his voice must have surprised Potter because he reeled back dropping Draco´s wrist as if burned.

“I was just-“ he stammered cheeks burning faintly red and Draco let himself relish in the moment, Potter really was too damn handsome for his own good. “I´m sure ´you were just´” Draco mocked in a sneer “but I would prefer if you would just _not_ and left me alone.” Potter looked truly crestfallen and Draco felt bad enough that he almost amended what he´d said.

Maybe offered a truce and a handshake for old times’ sake. He wasn´t sure what he had been about to say but it hardly mattered since Potter took a step back from him bobbing his head in a nod and while avoiding eye contact fled the aisle.

Draco stood there speechless for a moment not sure if he´d just done himself a disservice. He sighed as he gathered up the books Potter had put down to return them to their rightful place, resolving to never mention this to Pansy. _Ever_.

No, Pansy would probably resume with her idiotic plan to quite literally push them together and that would not do. Malfoy´s were supposed to be dignified. He trudged back to the table already dreading another run in with Potter so quickly after that last disaster.

Potter was sat, like before, next to Weasley. His head was hung over a roll of parchment brows furrowed in concentration and looking undoubtedly every bit the handsome savoir that the papers made him to be. Draco really had to get his shit together, just because a bloke was _objectively_ attractive didn´t mean his brain had a right to stop working any time he laid eyes upon him.

He wasn´t really surprised when Potter didn´t look up as he carefully rolled up his parchment and gathered his quills into his bag. When he had everything together and Potter still didn´t look up he hesitated. He resolved himself to say something but was again interrupted, this time by Weasley´s cough.

Draco flushed unattractively when their eyes met mortified by the amused grin on the other boy’s face as he watched Draco. In a dramatic swirl of robes Draco turned and left the library shamefaced. If Weasley now too got the ridiculous notion about him likening the prat who lived he would be the laughing stock of the whole school in a matter of hours.

*

“What did you do to him!” Draco swallowed the bacon and eggs in his mouth and raised an eyebrow at Pansy who stood fuming on the other side of the table. “Who?” he asked once his mouth was empty even though he was most definitely certain who she was talking about.

The prat-who-lived had been avoiding him ever since their run in in the library and Draco had to admit that even though the teasing had been mortifying this was much worse. This was like the beginning of eighth year with eyes avoiding his and turning corners to not pass the other. Draco would never admit it out loud but he felt almost desperate for Potters attention.

“Who do you _think_ , Draco?” Pansy scoffed gesturing over to the Gryffindor table. Draco´s eyes betrayed him as they followed her hand eyes landing on the ruffled black hair. For what felt like an hour he stared at the other boy frowning when his hands felt tingly from the thought of running them through that disastrous hair. And _really_ , did Potter not own a comb.

As if the git had heard him Potter´s head snapped up and their eyes met. For once Draco was not the one blushing even though it was hard to tell under that dark skin. The way Potter only held his eyes for a second before shrinking down into his sweat almost confirmed it though.

Draco frowned at that biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance. Sure, he´d told Potter to leave him alone but when did the moron ever actually listen to what Draco said.

He flinched when Pansy clapped her hands in front of his face eyes still stormy. “I didn´t do anything!” Draco sneered pushing her hands away with disdain. “You liar! Weasley told me he looked heartbroken after you two talked in the library.” She looked triumphant and Draco gaped at her for a minute before he found his speech.

“Why the hell are you talking to Weasley.” He kept his voice low but Blaise, who sat beside him, shifted his cup and plate further away from him so it couldn´t have sounded all that calm. “It- I mean it was necessary. For research.” Pansy stammered avoiding his eyes guiltily and Draco felt the ground slip from under his feet.

“You _told Weasley_!?” He yelled jumping to his feet gratified in the way Pansy shrunk under his glare. Ignoring the scolding “Mister Malfoy.” from the Head table he grabbed his wand. “You intolerable _witch_! I should hex your face off right here! Who gave you the right to-“ he raised his wand at her fully intending to hex her hair the color of puke when McGonagall interrupted him. “ _Mister_ Malfoy!”

What little noise had still been left in the hall died down as all students glanced up at the headmistress. “I thought I made myself clear when I asked you all to get along this year.” She scolded eyes almost furious. “But Professor-“ Draco cut in lowering his wand only to be interrupted again. “Detention.” McGonagall raised an eyebrow daring him to say more and he swallowed thickly. As soon as she sat down the noise started up again and Draco flushed in shame when his name fell more than once in the murmured gossip.

With one last glare at a dejected Pansy he grabbed his bag and almost ran out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, he couldn´t just up and skip all his classes but Merlin did he want to. Soon he found himself in the dungeons, having walked there without consciously knowing.

He slid down the wall of a smaller corridor and buried his face in his drawn-up knees. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of the whole school, he´d also gotten detention. Draco wasn´t a pessimist but he knew that he had no chance of getting a job offer if his grades, his attitude, his _everything_ wasn´t perfect this year.

He couldn´t change the past and he´d always have to work at least twice as hard as other people but he´d made his peace with that after his trials. He´d tried _so_ hard and then fucking Pansy went and ruined everything.

“Draco?” the hesitant voice came around the corner and he looked up quickly wiping his eyes. Pansy slowly made her way over to him. “I´m sorry.” She whispered face as grimace of guilt. Draco clenched his teeth against the urge to draw his wand. “I promise I didn´t tell him about” she hesitated “You know.” She laid her hand on his right knee carefully like approaching a wild animal and sat down before him on the cold floor. “I only told him it´d be fun to mess with you both. I said you´d been trying to make friends.” She winced at her own words and Draco´s glare alike. “What the _fuck_ , Pansy.” He hissed voice almost toneless.

“You can´t just go around telling bloody Weasley that I want to make friends with Potter.” He sighed the tight knot in his stomach slowly unfurling. “It´s not even true.” He added as an afterthought and thumbed his head against the wall when Pansy only lifted a judgmental eyebrow at him.

They sat in silence for a few long moments before Pansy shifted closer now grabbing both his hands. “I´m really sorry, Draco. I didn´t mean to genuinely upset you.” He held her gaze for a minute and then lightly squeezed her hands. He didn´t know what to say because it really didn´t feel alright but it seemed enough for her. She shuffled over to sit next to him and squirmed in place until their arms were locked together and her head was on his shoulder.

“It´ll be alright, Draco. It´s only one detention.” Pansy whispered and Draco gave a strangled laugh not really surprised that she knew he was mostly upset about that. They sat side by side like that staring at the stone walls until the mass of eighth year students was in earshot. They slowly gathered their stuff and followed the small group of mixed houses towards the potions classroom. And if some students seemed to gossip about him, well, he just tried extra hard not to notice.

By dinner time it seemed the murmurs had only grown louder and Draco barely ate. He shoved his food around on his plate, stomach twisting in aching knots at the thought of thousands of eyes on him. It reminded him of meetings in dark houses where one wrong look could degrade you to snake food.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Draco´s head snapped around to face the headmistress sitting up even straighter if that was possible. McGonagall looked down at him with eyes of steel and Draco swallowed thickly. “You´re detention is to be served tomorrow evening after your last class. You´ll be supervised by your head of house in the dungeons.” He swallowed an annoyed groan.

If there was one teacher that absolutely hated everything about Draco it was Slughorn. The man was a terror and even if Draco knew his potions were brewed to perfection he rarely got above an Acceptable. “Yes, Headmistress.” He nodded to her and she looked at him a second longer something almost gentle in her gaze. “Enjoy the rest of your dinner.” She said in passing and Draco grimaced down at his plate. He probably wouldn´t be able to stomach anything tonight anyways. He told Blaise he´d go to bed early and left for the eighth-year accommodations.

He was still lying awake on his bed after every one of his roommates had gone to sleep, dreading the next day. At roughly two in the morning he found himself wondering if Potter was down in the common room but quickly banished the thought. With a frustrated sigh he tried to focus on sleeping.

*

He woke punctually as always and gradually made his ways out of bed. He was surprised he´d been able to fall asleep at all but it barely could´ve been more than four hours. He felt sluggish and queasy and was convinced it was because he´d have to spend an hour alone with Slughorn.

He made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day, not looking forward to any of his classes. His stomach was still upset by the time breakfast was ready and so he opted to stay inside the dormitory sending Blaise on his way and proof reading his DADA essay one last time. 

The day itself passed in a blur and Draco thought it was safe to say he´d never paid as little attention to his classes as he did that day.

At dinner he ignored both Pansy´s and Blaise´s efforts to include him in conversation and after their worried - but not in any way quite - whispered conversation that were obviously about him. He forced himself to nibble at at a dry piece of toast and managed to successfully eat half of it before it was time to go. His friends gave him encouraging smiles which he also ignored, not in the mood for any form of encouragement.

He made his way to the dungeons as slowly as he could without being late and came to a halt in front of the door to one of the classrooms. Reluctantly he knocked at the door opening it when he heard a soft “Come in”.

He peered in almost hoping it wasn´t Professor Slughorn but found him sitting at the desk up front. He must have been teaching a first-year class before, all the pots and utensils were still at the desks and slimy with a green sort of liquid. Half the desks were sprinkled in the substance and one desk in particular looked like the potion had exploded.

“Hello, Professor.” He greeted when the man didn´t look up and Slughorn almost flinched out of his chair eyes snapping to his. “Ah.” He said frowning at Draco. “Here for your detention, are you, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco tried hard to not show his dislike for the man which was made even harder by the absolutely blatant _hatred_ the man had for him.

“Yes, Sir.” He answered stepping further into the classroom. “Very well, I´ll have these papers to grade but you can go ahead and clean up the room. You can leave once you´re finished.” The Professor averted his gaze back to his work and Draco sighed. He put his bag down next to one of the cleaner tables and grabbed the first pot to take it over to the sink.

A good half an hour must have passed like that with only Draco´s scrubbing and the sound of a feather scratching on paper as background noise when the door flew open with so much force that it smashed into the stone walls. Draco´s grip on the pot he was currently cleaning slipped and he fumbled with it for a second turning to glare at the offender once he´d gotten hold of it.

Bloody Potter was standing in the doorway gasping for breath exaggeratedly. “Professor!” he almost yelled “One of the third years brewed a potion in the Gryffindor common room and drank it. He went yellow and blew up like a balloon and now he´s stuck on the ceiling-“ Draco almost scoffed. For whatever reason Potter was lying out of his ass. It was so obvious Draco doubted Slughorn would even go for it.

“Oh, how nice of you to get help, my dear boy.” If Draco wasn´t busy being terribly offended he wouldn´t have been surprised. So far Potter´s grades had never been worse than his which was a crime in and off itself since the bloody prat had no idea what he was doing at any time.

“Yes! You need to go! Immediately!” Slughorn nodded quickly and left for the door. “Oh.” He looked back at Draco as if he´d completely forgotten he was there at all, which was probably accurate. “Be a dear and watch him for me will you, my boy?” Draco breathed out slowly in annoyance. He absolutely hated being talked about. Not being addressed or acknowledged by the person who was clearly talking about you irked him to no end. “Yes of course.” Potter agreed readily trying to catch his eye over Slughorn´s head but Draco turned his back.

“Very well. I shall be back soon!” The professor promised and left in a hurry leaving behind awkward silence. Deciding to ignore the prat who lived turned out to be much more difficult than Draco had anticipated when the disaster of a human being slowly stepped into his line of sight. About three times Potter opened and closed his mouth trying to say something but shying away from it until Draco´s patience snapped.

“ _What_. Do you want?” he seethed throwing a nasty glare Harry´s way. “Uhm.” Potter stuttered still fidgeting. Draco rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan turning back the cauldron he was currently scrubbing clean off a disgustingly sticky green slime. “I just want to-“ Potter started but cut himself off grimacing at himself before trying again. “I mean I´m not sure what yesterday was about but…” Draco could feel Potters eyes on him but refused to turn back to meet his gaze. “Ron didn´t tell me anything weird about you. He told me nothing. I mean.” Potter finally finished.

Draco frowned down at the cauldron pressing his lips together in annoyance. Even if Weasley hadn´t told Potter it was still bad enough that _Weasley_ knew. Clearly Pansy couldn't be trusted, even if she'd claimed Weasley didn't know about certain feelings he had. It was only a matter of time before he spilled the beans to his best mate.

“I just-“ Potter cut himself off again, running a hand through his unruly black locks and tugging at the ends clearly frustrated with himself. “Whatever Parkinson told him or didn´t he didn´t say anything.” When Potter didn´t try to talk again Draco glanced at him eyeing the nervous boy up and down.

“Alright. Thank you for that insight, Potter.” He heaved a sigh. Clearly that was the best outcome he could have hoped for in this situation. “As you can see I´m quite busy right now so please leave.” Turning back towards the sink he rinsed out the now clean cauldron.

“I- uh. I also wanted to apologize.” Potter added sheepishly and Draco closed his eyes breathing out through his nose before turning toward the boy wonder to give him his full attention. The faster he got this over with the faster Potter could go back to ignoring him. And that was _fine_.

“For what?” Potter gave a weak smile when Draco met his eyes. “For making you uncomfortable. In the library and before that I suppose.” Potters smile spread wider, almost resembling his impish grin except it looked more sheepish. He looked adorable and Draco tried to squash down the warm feeling that bubbled up in his stomach.

“You suppose?” his voice sounded icy to his own ears and successfully wiped the smile off Potters face. “Yes. I mean, no. I´m really sorry I didn´t mean to- it wasn´t my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Even Potter stuttering was adorable. He kept shifting his weight, green eyes wide with something like shock and bloody hell he kept licking his lips. This needed to stop. “Okay.” He conceded with a sigh and a short nod. “So, we´re alright?” Draco mustered the hopeful expression on Potter´s face tempted to say yes but hesitated.

This whole mess had only started when Pansy had – in a roundabout way – tried to get him to act on his feelings. Not only had he gotten numerous bruises from that, he´d also gotten detention. Any and all distractions from school were just not acceptable, especially distractions that landed him in detention.

“Listen, Potter. I don’t want any more trouble. You´ve been doing a fine job ignoring me this past week I´m sure it´ll be no problem to continue until the end of the year.” When he looked up Potter was gaping at him. “I-” he started ringing for words cheeks flushed with color and brows furrowed in a furious expression. “I did that because you told me to bugger off!” Draco scoffed at him, “No I didn´t.”.

“Yes, you did! You admitted you´d been avoiding me!” His eyes had turned dark and unlike the usually friendly moss green color. “You´ll notice, Potter, that that´s not the same thing as telling you to bugger off.” Draco hissed back crossing his arms over his chest to mirror the other boy.

“But-“ My god what was it with Potter and his inability to speak in full sentences, Draco rolled his eyes, hard. “So, you didn´t want me to stop?” Potter asked dropping his crossed arms and taking a step closer.

Draco felt himself flush and swallowed slightly turning away and grabbing the nearest dirty cauldron to occupy his hands. “That´s not what I said.”, he started scrubbing at a particularly nasty spot trying his best to ignore that Potter had taken another step closer and was all but pressed to his side. Every time Draco moved his arm brushed against Potter´s chest.

“Then what are you saying.” Potter demanded voice dry with annoyance and Draco chanced a glance his way. “I thought we´d been getting along before you started making fun of me.” He blurted and immediately started to scrub harder face alight with color. He was so doomed; this boy was frying his brain to mouth filter with just one look.

“I wasn´t making fun of you!” Potter protested sounding urgent. “ _Really._ ” Draco drawled sarcastically forcing himself not to look at Potter. “I swear I wasn´t!” Potter insisted. “I´m sure, it was just a bit of good fun was it. Can´t be mean spirited because it was the bloody savior who did it.” He was getting worked up over this, Draco pressed his lips together in annoyance, partly at himself.

His insistent scrubbing was cut short when Potter reached out to grab one of his wrists pulling his hand from the cauldron and tugging so they were facing each other. Draco should have yelled. He should have ripped his wrist free of Potter´s grip, sneered in his face and yelled. The words, however, died on his tongue at the disgustingly earnest expression on Potter´s face.

“Draco, I promise I wasn´t making fun of you.” His voice was soft and eyes back to their soft green, wide and so, _so_ earnest, looking directly into his soul. His throat clicked on a dry swallow and it felt like hours before he got a hold of himself, averting his eyes. “Fine.”, he muttered embarrassed.

They stood like that for a few ticks. Draco felt the urge to fidget in place when Potter continued to not say anything but reigned it in. Malfoys don´t fidget, he told himself. “Err…So I don´t have to avoid you anymore?” Potter finally spoke and Draco flushed anew at the hopeful and almost giddy note in Potters voice. “I suppose not.” Tentatively he looked back up feeling faint when he was met with a blinding smile.

That smile was simply illegal. “Great! I mean good. I-“ Potter floundered over his words and Draco felt his lips tick upwards in amusement. “Uh…” Potter finished lamely eyes fixed on Draco´s face. “Don´t hurt yourself, Potter.” He teased in a way that he hoped didn´t sound too friendly. Potter gave another blinding smile and Draco new he´d failed to rebuild the distance between them. He huffed at the savior who almost resembled a little crup.

“You can call me Harry, if you want.” Draco snorted at the hopeful note in his voice and tapped at Potters wrist to remind him to let go, which he did in a haste and with bright red cheeks. “Not a chance in hell, _Potter_.” Draco teased feeling strangely elated. Perhaps it was fine after all if Potter wanted to be _friends_. They stood in another silence, this one significantly less awkward both grinning a bit like loons when the door to the dungeon opened again and Slughorn waltzed back in greeting Harry with a bright smile.

After Potter left it took another two hours to clean everything. One and a half hours longer than his detention was supposed to last but Slughorn didn´t say anything about that. Draco was bone tired once he made his way to the dormitories and fell face first onto his bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*

The next morning Draco woke up already in a better mood. Him Blaise and Pansy walked down to breakfast together and spend it catching Draco up on how Weasley had accidentally hexed a third year yellow and made him fly. Draco couldn´t help but glance over at where Potter sat on the other side of the hall and found him already looking back face lighting up in a grin when their eyes met. Draco quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment and finished his breakfast.

They were one of the first groups to finish breakfast and left the hall chatting about their ancient rune homework, Pansy begging Draco to quickly proofread her essay before class.

Draco looked over his shoulder when he heard running and was met with another one of Potter´s blinding smiles. The prat who lived twice jogged up to their group and stopped closer to Draco than was probably necessary, Weasley trailing behind him a bit slower and greeting Pansy and Blaise by their first names. Draco squinted his eyes at Pansy at that but was distracted when Potter spoke to him.

“Morning, Draco.” He said still beaming and Draco felt his cheeks heat at how handsome he looked. His tie hung lose around his neck, the first two buttons of his shirt open and hair tousled from sleep. He probably hadn´t even attempted to comb it.

“Good morning, Potter, Weasley.” He greeted nodding to both of them. “Malfoy.” Ron nodded back with a smirk turning to whisper something to Pansy. Which was really honestly very suspicious but Potter didn´t seem to care. He softly tugged at Draco´s sweater and urged him to walk with him.

“You´re heading for your ancient runes class, right? I´ll walk you there.” He grinned and Draco averted his gaze from Weasley and Pansy to look at Potter with a raised brow. “How do you know that?” Weasley, who was now walking on Potter´s other side coughed loudly into his sleeve and Draco could have sworn he heard the word stalker. Potter threw a glare at his best friend and Draco couldn´t help but smirk at that.

“I guessed.” He said when he turned back to Draco smiling delighted when he noticed Draco´s smirk. And really, if this was what being friends with Potter was then Draco wasn´t sure he could handle it. Wanting to kiss him every two seconds was bound do drive him crazy. “I´m sure.” He replied with a smirk, voice dry. Either Potter didn´t notice that he was being made fun of or he didn´t care. “Did you sleep well? I haven´t seen you in the common room recently.” Potter seemed genuine enough but Draco felt slightly embarrassed, remembering what had kept him from sleep all those nights ago.

“Oh.” He croaked, clearing his throat as color rose to his cheeks “I´ve been sleeping alright.” He averted his gaze and glared when Pansy and Weasley whispered to each other before breaking into laughter. “Great!” Potter beamed and Draco´s eyes snapped back onto him. Noticing the slight circles under his eyes. He looked better than he had the night in the common room but by far not how a well-rested person should look.

“I- do you want me to-“ Draco stuttered not really sure how to offer to stay with him and growing more embarrassed as he stumbled over his words. Potter raised a brow at him “What?”. Draco took a deep breath focused on the moving staircase to his left “Have you been to the common room at night then. Should I-” he cleared his throat nervously “Do you need company?” he finally forced out and winced at his own awkwardness.

“Oh!” Potter sounded surprised at his offer. “No, that´s ok.” Draco felt his stomach drop in disappointment. After the happy greeting and smiles he had somehow expected a different response. Which was honestly pathetic, Potter hadn´t even been mean about it but Draco felt like hiding. “Oh…” he said slowly not sure how to answer. Potter must have noticed that he was disappointed though because he gently put his palm on Draco´s shoulder trying to meet his eyes with a hesitant smile.

“Not that I wouldn´t want your company!” He grinned and Draco scoffed at him. “Whatever Potter.” He pushed off Potter´s hand missing the dejected look on the others face as he walked a step faster, utterly embarrassed. “Good job mate” he heard Weasley say and felt all the more embarrassed. It wasn´t like it was Potter´s fault. He was well in his own right to say no. Draco just shouldn´t have gotten his hopes up like that.

“Draco, wait!” Potter jogged after him and grabbed at his wrist to slow him down “I swear I didn´t mean it like that. Don´t be mad I-“ the rest of his sentence was cut off with a yelp and Draco found himself once again tumbling to the ground groaning when Potter landed on top of him with all his weight. Draco froze when Potter groaned right into his ear shifting against his back. He flushed bright red when he felt Potter crotch rub against his butt as Harry tried to get up.

“Are you alright?” Potter´s voice sounded scratchy and quiet and his eyes shifted with embarrassment as he tugged Draco back to his feet. Draco avoided his eyes glancing over his shoulder and meeting eyes with a smirking Weasley. “I´m fine.” He hissed icily glaring more at Weasley than at Potter but pushing off his hands regardless.

“I-“ Potter started but Draco met his eyes in a glare shutting him up. “If you´ll excuse me it seems being near you is more of a safety hazard than I originally anticipated.” Draco seethed before turning in a huff and leaving, Pansy and Blaise following behind him trying – badly – to hide their snickering.

He felt Potter´s eyes on his back trying badly to ignore his and Weasleys bickering. “What´d you do that for?” Potter hissed sounding righteously angry. “You´ll see.” Was all Weasley said to that and he could almost hear Potter´s teeth clenching “What?” he asked again.

“Forget it, let’s get to Charms, yeah? Don’t want McGonagall to give us that speech again.” Weasley sounded so nonchalant it pissed Draco off even further. His own friends were bad enough but to be pushed by Weasley in a corridor full of people was just humiliating.

“I- Don´t change the topic! What do you mean ´You´ll see´? There won’t be anything to see soon because he’s going to avoid me for the rest of the year.” Potter almost whined and Draco blushed when Pansy started giggling next to him clearly also listening in to their conversation.

Really, it was their own fault they were only a few meters behind them. Clearly, they were both idiots. “Don’t be so dramatic, Harry.” Weasley snickered and Draco could hear Potter groan. They went down a different flight of stairs and before they were out of earshot Draco heard Potter whine. “I just want him to like me. At least a little bit.” he blushed again and even more so after hearing Weasley snort faintly and Pansy and Blaise broke out into loud laughter.

“You are terrible friends and I´m disowning you.” He threatened in a huff. It was of little effect, though.

**+1**

It honestly felt a bit like he couldn´t catch a break. Just as soon as he´d made his peace with being friends with Potter shit just had to go and ruin everything. Not only had he – _again_ – been embarrassed in public, he´d also failed to laugh it off and not run away like a little girl.

He sighed to himself and sunk further into the comfortable loveseat of the common room trying to focus on the potions book in his lap. He vaguely noticed how most other students went to bed and when he looked up what felt like hours later the room was deserted and the fire almost dead. He reignited the flames with a swish of his wand and resigned himself to a night of restlessness. An hour later he was asleep, head resting back against the couch and book slack in his grip.

He wasn´t usually a deep sleeper but he didn´t notice the other student walking down the stairs, nor did he notice the blanket draped over him and the sudden warmth by his side.

When he woke a few hours later his back ached and he groaned sleepily pressing his face deeper into the soft wool against his cheek. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, feeling drowsy and sluggish eyes following a hand as it moved a wand to reignite the fire.

He knew that wand. 

“Harry?” he whispered sleepily mostly to himself and closed his eyes again when the other half flinched and then tugged the slipping blanket back over Draco´s shoulder. “Yeah, it´s me.” He mumbled sounding absolutely exhausted. It must have been closer to morning than night already.

“You should go to bed.” Draco mumbled but despite his words shuffled closer to the warmth hands fisting into the blanket. Potter´s shoulders shook with soft laughter and Draco felt his own lips tug into a smile.

“So should you.” The Gryffindor teased and Draco arched his back a little humming in agreement when it twinged painfully gradually waking him up.

“Draco?” Potter asked again and with an answering hum Draco rolled his head off Potters shoulder to lean back against the loveseat, too tired to be embarrassed at how close they were pressed together still. “We´re…we´re friends, right?” Potter asked sounding almost meek and Draco felt the urge to press even closer to the other boy. Despite that not being possible. He considered his question for a while.

Were they friends? Probably not. They´d barely spoken all year the short amicable interactions in hallways and between and during classes hardly spoke of friendship. He hated to admit it but only Pansy´s terrible attempt at matchmaking had finally gotten them to talk to each other. In more or less full sentences.

“I think we could be.” He answered truthfully suppressing the soft voice in his head that wanted much more than friendship. “I´d like that.” Potter said almost immediately softly nudging against Draco´s shoulder and with a glance at him Draco confirmed that the other boy was grinning.

“Me, too.” He agreed softly allowing the giddy smile to stretch his lips. For a while they just sat there almost leaning against each other their sides pressed together, watching the flickering of the fire. Draco felt himself slowly growing more awake and still refused to be embarrassed that he´d essentially used Potter as a pillow since Potter apparently didn’t care at all.

“Draco?” Potter spoke again after what felt like hours. “Yeah?” he mimicked the hushed whisper even though there was no way anyone could have heard them all the way into the dormitories. But it made this feel intimate, almost like a dream.

“I like you.” Draco flushed at the declaration as his heart started to race. He gripped the blanket tighter and swallowed the giddy feeling before answering. “I like you, too.” Potter immediately made a frustrated noise, something between a huff and groan and sunk further into the couch. Neither looking away from the fire.

“No, you don´t. I mean I like you, romantically.” Potter sounded almost sullen, like a pouting child and Draco felt his lips twitch at that until the words registered to him.

He gasped softly and awkwardly tried to sit up ignoring the painful tingling in his legs that had fallen asleep. Potter turned to meet his gaze and Draco took a second to look him over. He looked weary, his dark locks sticking up in all directions and framing his face in a way that shouldn´t have been handsome but was, painfully so.

“I like you, too.” He whispered again, his voice cracking. Potter immediately sat up eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Really?” Draco smiled hesitantly. “Really.” He blushed embarrassed at the sheer awe in Potter´s eyes as if Draco had gone and gifted him something immensely precious.

“So, if I tried to kiss you, you wouldn´t hex me?” Potter hedged turning sitting up slowly and gently placing one hand on Draco´s knee. He felt his breath hitch even though the touch wasn´t necessarily intimate and felt his eyes wander down to Potters lips.

“No promises.” He chocked breathlessly, hating his own voice but forgetting all about that when Potter chuckled, sounding just as breathless as him and moved his hand up to grab at Draco´s hip. They caught each other´s eye both blushing and breathing faster already. Draco clenched his fingers around the blanket almost too scared to move in case this was all a dream.

He saw Potter´s eyes flicker down to his own lips and nervously licked them. Green eyes followed the motion and he watched the dark skin of his throat move in a swallow. Potter looked back up again his eyes appearing darker as his pupil expanded. They were close enough that Draco could feel Potter´s breath on his face and forced himself to uncurl one of his hands to raise it to Potters shoulder. He tugged softly on the ugly knitted sweater and Potter followed willingly, their lips meeting in a soft brush.

It wasn´t really a kiss. More a brush of lips but Draco let his eyes slip close and exhaled shakily against Potter´s lips. Harry seemed to take that as a sigh and Draco felt his stomach swoop when he increased the pressure their lips sliding together almost clumsy with nerves.

The hand on his hip gripped him tighter and Potter´s other hand moved to his cheek thumb smoothing over the ridge of his cheekbone as he kissed him firmly. Draco felt hazy with it. Potter´s lips weren´t soft, they were rough enough from being bitten that they created a delicious friction when they slid against his. He lifted his other hand to tug at Potters hair running his fingers through the unruly locks like he´d secretly wanted to since probably second year.

Potter gasped at the tugging and leaning back. Draco almost whined at the loss of contact panting softly into their shared breathing space before slowly opening his eyes. His cheeks filled with warmth when he was met with emerald eyes solely fixed on him.

“Was that-“ Potter´s voice cracked on the whisper and he cleared his throat. “Was that alright?” he whispered again. Draco stared for a second before snorting unattractively giggling to himself. “Yes, it was _alright_.” He answered when his laughter subsided and looked back at Potter who watched him attentively eyes twinkling with wonder.

“Cool.” Potter said belatedly “So would you say-“ Draco rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He commanded and leaned back in to kiss him again. Now that it was clear they both very much liked kissing each other Draco felt braver. The kiss wasn´t tentative or careful like their first it was lips moving together and teeth nibbling on lips.

Potter´s hand on his hips tugged forward and Draco followed gasping out a breath when Harry pulled him snugly onto his lap the hand on his cheek sliding down his side to rest on his other hip. He felt hot arousal light up his spine as Harry´s tongue slid over his bottom lip gasping out a moan when he did it again. Their tongues met and Draco shifted his hips restlessly at the uncomfortable feeling of his tight pants. He shifted forward both hands buried in Potters hair and whined into the kiss when Potter pulled their hips together.

They were both breathing hard the kiss mostly tongues and teeth. Harry pulled their hips together again rutting up into the movement. They both groaned at the friction and Draco tugged at dark hair when Potter broke the kiss to suck at his neck.

He moaned when careful teeth teased his skin followed by a hot tongue and rolled his hips down desperate for contact. Their groins rubbed together and Potter flinched with a groan, teeth biting hard at Draco´s neck. “Bloody-“ Draco chocked on a moan. Potter slid his hands down to his butt tugging him closer to his chest and moved to push Draco onto his back. Draco yelped as he slid of the loveseat shortly followed by Harry who huffed out a breath.

Potter lifted himself onto his forearms and they both stared at each other slightly dumbfounded before Potter broke into a giggle. “Looks like you fell for me.” He grinned impishly and Draco groaned letting his head fall back against the floor rolling his eyes “Shut up, Potter.”. “It´s funny.” Harry insisted still with that charming grin and Draco badly wanted to kiss it. He licked his lips smirking when green eyes followed the movement. “It isn´t.” he insisted again tugging softly at Potter´s hair.

“Now stop wasting my time and do something useful for once.” He sneered playfully and Harry grinned wider. “For once?” he asked with a raised brow sounding slightly offended but still grinning.

“Mhm.” Draco hummed tugging him back into a kiss and winding his arms further around his neck. Potter followed easily biting his lip playfully. “You´re impossible.” He huffed before kissing him once more easily slipping his tongue into Draco´s mouth. “A terrible person.” He groaned again on another breath when Draco rolled his hips up into his own. He grabbed at Draco´s waist and sucked another mark into his neck. “I don´t know why I like you.” He grinned against the skin of his neck; voice breathless.

“My thoughts exactly. No sense of humor, bit dimwitted, and your _hair_.” Draco gasped when Harry bit into his neck harder than before his hips twitching upwards. Potter pulled away to meet his eyes and they both started laughing.

Neither of them noticed Blaise walking down the stairs to the common room. “What the bloody hell are you idiots doing on the ground?”


End file.
